Our study seeks to determine the effcts of axillary secretion extracts on episodic release of GnRH by measurement of serum LH levels at various times in the menstruel cycle and determine when the greatest effects are seen. In addition, we wish to elucidate the structural nature, abundance and origin of the axillary components which cause the physiological changes.